


All We Can Do Is Learn To Swim

by cutmylip



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, spiderman ps4 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmylip/pseuds/cutmylip
Summary: Kara is given a test on her morals.





	All We Can Do Is Learn To Swim

**Author's Note:**

> i was recently gifted the spider-man game on the play station 4 for xmas and finished it. the ending (spoilers) of aunt may's death inspired me to write that scene but with supercorp instead. everything is the same as the game, but i hope i explained it enough for those who don't know it. it's very short but i am planning on publishing other works soon (hopefully happier than this). sorry in advance for making you all sad pls don't kill me...

The DEO was quiet, save for the scuffling of feet here and there and the occasional whispers, but it was quiet. The epidemic had taken all of National city by storm. Half of the population had already been infected by the deadly disease, nicknamed “Devil’s Breath”. The perpetrator was Kara’s uncle, Non, he was still reeling from the loss of his wife and wanted Supergirl to feel that same pain as she saw her city fall prey to his actions. 

Kara had been enraged when she learned why he had done it and immediately went to find him to put a stop to him. She had come back beaten and bruised but with the only sample of the cure Non had made. She was even more motivated to stop him when she learned that her best friend, Lena, had become sick. She remembered the day it happened so clearly. Kara was heading to her office for their usual lunch date. Everything had been normal, they hugged and sat down, re-telling their days to each other while they ate. Until Lena had doubled over in pain, coughing harshly. She had grabbed a tissue to muffle the noise and blood covered it. Kara’s heart stopped when she saw that Lena was hurting. How could she even consider herself a hero when she couldn’t even stop her best friend from getting sick?

She had flown back to the DEO with the cure in hand. Giving it to Winn so he could analyze it. She had also sent Lena here to get the best treatment possible. Understandably, Lena was stubborn about coming but Supergirl convinced her to. Kara paced around as she waited for Winn’s response when suddenly she heard a voice a few meters away say “Ms. Luthor”, it had caught her attention and she tuned into the conversation with her super hearing. She recognized the voice as one of the top doctors here (next to alex) talking to another agent. She was relaying Lena’s condition to them, “She’s getting worse and worse, to the point where she could really go at any second.” Kara’s breath hitched. She couldn’t accept that. No, she had to make sure Lena got the cure. She had to. 

With that in mind she headed to where Winn was, not bothering to knock. Winn jumped at seeing her but quickly regained himself and gave her a small smile, “Hey, I was just about to go get you to tell the good news.” Kara grinned, feeling relieved as Winn continued, “ It’s viable, but we’ll need the entire sample as a base to produce more doses.” Kara’s brows furrowed, “How long will that take?” She asked, worry lacing her voice. “A few hours, maybe a day.” He replied. Kara gulped, Lena didn’t have that kind of time. She needed the cure now, if not then she...she would…

“What if we use it to cure someone right now?” She asked, desperation evident. Winn shook his head sadly, “Then there won’t be enough to cure the others” Silence filled the room, Winn noticed that Kara glanced at the room Lena was staying in, he finally understood what she was implying, “Oh, Kara I-I’m sorry I-” He was cut off as she walked out of the room, cure in hand.

Kara headed to Lena’s room. She needed to see her, needed to know she was still here. She barged in and saw her, pale with sweat and the dark bags under her eyes a telltale sign of her energy level. Kara gripped the small bottle of the cure so hard she would’ve broken it if she hadn’t tried to regain her composure as Supergirl. She knelt down next to Lena, “You’re going to be okay Ms. Luthor. I’ve got the cure right here” She said, voice trying not to break as she gestured to the bottle. Lena looked so frail and tired in that bed. A far cry from the steadfast and determined CEO of L-corp. Kara shut her eyes, trying not to cry. This might be the last time she ever saw her best friend and it would be as Supergirl, not Kara.

Lena reached out a gentle hand, holding the red clad hero’s face, “Take off that outfit,” She rasped out, “I want to see Kara.” Kara whimpered and held the hand caressing her cheek. “You knew.” She stated, letting the tears stream down her face freely. Lena let out a sound that was probably meant to be a laugh, “I’ve known for awhile,” She told Kara. Kara could hear the thumping of her heart getting weaker, “I never wanted you to worry.” Lena gave her a sad smile through her oxygen mask, “I always did, and I’m so proud of you.” She continued, “All those people you’ve saved, including me.” Kara choked out a sob, wanting to selfishly cure Lena right then and there, “I don’t know what to.” She cried out. Lena held her chin directing Kara to look her in the eyes, “Yes you do.” Kara wished that Lena didn’t know her as well as she did so she could just forget all her morals and only help Lena get better. 

Kara stood up slowly, eyeing the cure in her hands, almost inserting it into the bag next to Lena’s IV, so she could see Lena again. With a yell of frustration she stopped herself, falling to her knees. She hated this feeling of helplessness, she wanted to help the woman she loved. She wanted to be able to hug her again and have movie nights where she finally convinced Lena to loosen up and eat some junk food. She wanted to have debates over which NSYNC song was better and whether or not Kara being 2 years older gave her more authority on the subject. She wanted the woman she loved back.

She knelt next to Lena again, pressing her forehead onto the soft matress. Draping her arm over Lena’s figure, as sobs wracked her tired body, not caring who heard. She listened carefully to the methodical and constant beeps of the heart monitor. A few moments later it would let out a long stretch of a beat, signifying the end of Lena’s life.

And, in a sick, twisted way, it was also the end of Kara’s.


End file.
